Up All Night
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Before the first quidditch match of the season, Harry Potter finds comfort with Demelza Robins. Oneshot.


And the answer came to Harry in one, sudden, glorious stroke of inspiration.

Too excited to sleep, he decided to go down to the common room and see what reading materials had been left there. As he entered, the room seemed to be deserted except for a girl huddled on a couch in the corner.

"Demelza?"

The new Gryffindor chaser looked up, startled. "Oh. Hi, Harry."

"Why are you still awake? You should be getting some rest before the match tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "I could tell you the same thing."

"Fair enough."

He sat next to her on the couch. Demelza was only wearing a long t-shirt, and he couldn't help noticing how smooth and shapely her legs were. He forced his eyes back to her face. "What's bothering you? Is it what Ron said?"

She shook her head. "I'm pretty much over that. He's a huge jerk, though. No offence."

"Believe me, I know what an idiot Ron can be. I told him if he continues that type of behaviour, then he's off the team. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Glad to hear it."

"So," Harry asked, "why are you still up?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm nervous," Demelza said. "I've never played a quidditch match here, and I've never been more scared in my life."

He nodded. "I understand that. The night before my first match, I didn't get much sleep, either. I was only a first year."

"Youngest Hogwarts player in a century," she said.

"Yeah, I was."

"And even without any sleep, you caught the snitch in your mouth." She chuckled.

"How did you know about that? You weren't even at the school then."

"No, but I read about you when I was younger. One of the reasons I tried out for the team this year was because you're the captain and I wanted to meet you. Like all the other girls."

"Oh, OK." Harry smiled wryly. "Am I everything you hoped for?"

Demelza blushed. "More, actually."

"You must be joking. I can never live up to people's expectations."

"I'm serious," she said. "It's good that you're just a normal guy. You're nicer than the stories make you out to be. And you're even more handsome in person." She looked at him intensely.

Harry became very aware that he was alone with a cute girl, and his heart started beating faster. "Uh, thanks."

Demelza leaned towards him, and their lips met in a chaste kiss. A few seconds later, she pulled back. "Was that OK?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I know you have a crush on Ginny."

He shrugged. "She's with Dean, not me." He pulled her closer, and they kissed again, more insistently than before. She moved so she was straddling him and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He responded in kind, and they made out for several minutes.

Their shirts came off, and Harry squeezed her breasts and sucked on her hardened nipples. Demelza, wearing nothing but a pair of knickers, groaned in pleasure and squirmed in his lap.

When Harry couldn't take it any longer, he pushed her onto her back and took off his pants and boxers. Demelza's eyes widened at the sight of his erection, and she lifted her hips so he could pull her knickers off. Then, Harry lay down on top of Demelza and positioned himself at her entrance.

She nodded at him. "Do it."

He thrust his cock inside, and she gripped his arms and winced. Her pussy felt so tight around him, and it was all he could do to not shag the life out of her.

"You OK?" he muttered.

"It's supposed to hurt my first time," she said. "Just go slow."

"I will." Harry held himself up on his hands and began to move in her. Demelza stared at him, visibly reacting with every thrust. She got very wet as their lovemaking continued, and Harry had never felt more alive.

Soon, she started moving as well, and they rocked together until she finally came undone. Harry then let go and allowed himself to find his own release. He groaned loudly as he shot his seed inside Demelza's pussy.

After he was finished, Harry collapsed on top of her, and they held each other while trying to catch their breaths. He buried his face in the girl's red hair, wishing that he could lay there forever. Eventually, he lifted his head. Demelza looked back at him.

"That was amazing," she said. "You've definitely done it before."

"No. That was my first time, too."

"Wow." She smiled. "I can't believe I took Harry Potter's virginity."

"I can't believe I took Demelza Robins' virginity."

They laughed. Then, Harry stood up, and they got dressed.

"I guess now we have to beat Slytherin tomorrow," Demelza said. "But we'll need a lot of luck if Ron plays the way he did in practice."

"Trust me," Harry replied. "I've got a plan. That's actually why I'm still awake. I was trying to figure out a way to get Ron to be better, and I'm glad I did."

"Me, too."

They stepped into each other's arms and kissed before Harry pulled back reluctantly.

"We should get some sleep," he said. "Don't worry about tomorrow. You'll do great, and we'll win."

"I believe you. Thanks, Harry. For everything." Demelza turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm room.

Harry watched her leave and walked to his own dorm. The sexual adrenaline had left him, and he was exhausted.

Harry lay down on his bed. And in the darkness, he smiled.


End file.
